The programming of modern television systems, such as TV schedulers, VCRs, and Satellite Receivers has become more complicated in that the number of available channels has increased dramatically of late. For example RCA® DSS® direct broadcast satellite receivers provide as many as 200 channels to choose from. Heretofore, a user who wanted to record a specific non-regularly scheduled television program such as the airing of a particular movie, would regularly consult a television schedule printed in his local newspaper in the hope that he would eventually find that movie listed.
Such a practice may work well when there are only a few television channel schedules to examine, however, it is unlikely that a viewer would be able to examine the complete schedules for 150 television channels each week. Such a task would be daunting even if all of the movies were to be listed separately, as some television program listings do. Consequently, it is felt that as the number of channels increases, the chances of successfully locating a single occurrence of a program (like a needle in a haystack) becomes more and more unlikely.
For recording of a selected program, there is a feature commonly known as “one touch recording.” With this feature, a user may select a program from for example, a channel guide, and the device housing the channel guide will then send the necessary IR codes to program an associated VCR for recording, through for example, an IR blaster.